


You're My Home

by SwanQueen4tw



Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:43:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7959232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwanQueen4tw/pseuds/SwanQueen4tw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three months after Jane leaves, she can't help but get on a plane and come home for a weekend. How much can change in those 72 hours?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It’s been 3 months since I’ve been in D.C. teaching at the F.B.I. academy. For the most part, it’s been great. I’m no longer at the risk of dying  on a daily basis but teaching has its dull moments. I hate not seeing my family every day and not seeing Maura. She brought me back a three pound bag of coffee from Paris and shipped it to me. I think I miss seeing her the most. Having our weekly wine nights to catch up on everything and just talk. We all talk on a regular basis and Tommy loves my old house. Agent Davies and I only lasted a month. The relationship wasn’t as fulfilling as I thought it would be. Honestly, nothing here was as fulfilling as I thought it would be. 

          Getting up, I started my morning routine: a two mile jog, shower, get ready for work, go to work, and come home. Things rarely change. I miss doing something different every day. Something was off today. I couldn’t focus on teaching at all. I kept thinking about Maura. “Okay look, it’s Friday and none of us can really concentrate. I’ll let you all have the day off but just make sure to have the paper on my desk by Monday.” It took less than five minutes for the room to clear out.

          As I drove, I intended to go home but ended up at the airport. Parking in the extended say garage, I went into the terminal. “A round trip to Boston please.”

          The younger woman at the desk looked through the flights. “We have one leaving in an hour and coming back Sunday night.”

          “That works fine.” Paying for the tickets, I started for security. Since I didn’t have anything with me besides my wallet, I got through in record time.

Xxx

          “Maura. Maura. Maura!” Kent’s Scottish accent finally rang through my dazed state.

          Shaking my head, I finally answered. “Yes?”

          He studied me skeptically from my office door. “What was that about?”

          “What was what about?” I straightened my posture after closing my laptop.

          He stood there in silence a few moments. “You miss her, don’t you?”

          Sighing, I rubbed my temples. “Yes.”

          “Then why don’t you do something about it.” My brow knitted at his bluntness. “I’m sorry Maura, but you’re not getting as much work done since Jane left.”

          “Excuse me?”

          Raising his hands in surrender, Kent smirked. “I’m just saying. It’s not as if you’re not doing an excellent job, it’s just that you don’t enjoy it as much. For the first two months, you looked up at the door waiting for Jane to come in after you found out something. You need to just tell her.”

          Leaning back in my chair, I pinched the bridge of my nose. “I can’t.”

          “And why not?”

          “Because she’s not in love with me.”

          Walking over to the couch, Kent sat. “How do you know that? You’ve not told her yet.”

          “Isn’t it obvious? She’s only dated men. Yes, her and Agent Davies are no longer seeing one another, but that’s just how Jane is. She hasn’t kept an extensive relationship since Casey.”

          “That could be because she loves you but doesn’t know it yet.” All I could do was smirk. Before I had the chance to protest, again, Kent continued. “You’re also a Psychologist Maura. How can you not see this?” For once, I was speechless.

Xxx

          Arriving in Boston, the first place I went was the Dirty Robber. Mom was nowhere in sight so I took a seat at the bar and waited. I was thumbing through my emails when I heard class shatter. Looking up, I saw my mother with her mouth nearly on the floor. “Hey Ma.”

          “Janie?” She couldn’t move. “What are you doing here?”

          Smirking, I walked behind the counter to get the broom. “Well don’t be so happy to see me.” Wrapping her in a strong hug, we just stood there. “I had to come visit.”

          “I’m…it’s great to see you.” Mom reciprocated the hug to the point I thought she was going to break me in half. Leaning back, she smiled. “How long are you here for?”

          “Until Sunday night. It’s a short flight so I leave at nine. How are you?” I started to sweep as she took orders.

          “Good. Great since you’re here. Have you told Maura you’re here?”

          “No. This was just a spontaneous trip. After I saw you, I was going to go see her, Frankie, and Nina at the station.”

          “Good. Because she’s missed you a lot. More than she’s willing to admit.” Mom’s mouth shut quickly. Almost like she didn’t mean to say the last part.

          “What? What’s with the look?” Tilting my head, every detective instinct started to kick in. “Ma, what is it?”

          “Nothing.”

          _That’s her lying voice._ “Ma, you know something. What is it?”

          “Go see everyone at the station.” Narrowing my eyes, I tried one last time to get the information out of her. Sadly, to no avail.

          The station was buzzing like always when I walked in. Everyone was glad to see me but I made a B-line to Maura’s office. Walking through the big doors again brought back a lot of memories. Kent’s eyes grew when he saw me. “Jane, what are you doing here?”

          “I came to visit. Why are you acting so weird?” I paused, “Weirder than usual.”

          The Scottish man scoffed. “It’s just we’ve not seen you in three months and then you suddenly appear.”

          “Well I’m here.” Looking around quickly, there was no sign of my quirky friend. “Where’s Maura? There’s a body on the table and she’s not cutting into it.”

          “She ran upstairs to give Frankie a file. She should be back in a moment.” He paused, narrowing his eyes. “Why are you _really_ here, Jane?”

          “As I said, I came to visit.”

          Familiar heels clicked down the hallway. Pushing open the door with her back, Maura started talking. “Kent, Frankie said that Mr. Robinson…” Turning, the younger woman’s voice trailed off. “Jane?”

          “Hey.” I could barely keep from hugging her right then.

          Shock turned into panic, which then turned into skepticism. Looking past me, Maura glared. “What have you done?”

          Looking back, I noticed Kent’s face pale. “Nothing. I had nothing to do with this. She just showed up.”

          “What’s going on here? First Ma acts weird, then Kent, and now you. Have I missed something?”

Maura’s stare softened. “Nothing is going on.”

“Hives. You’re going to get hives.” Closing the distance between us, I wrapped my long-time friend in a strong embrace. “I missed you.”

Instantly, Maura reciprocated. “I missed you too, Jane.” We stood there a few moments. Longer than a normal friendly hug but neither of us minded. Letting her arms drop, Maura smiled. “How long are you in town?”

“Until Sunday. Can I stay at your place?” I tried not to sway foot to foot.

“Of course. Let’s talk in my office.” Nodding, I followed. “Where’s your bag? I hope you didn’t rent a hotel room.”

“I don’t have a bag.” Falling into the couch, I made myself comfortable as Maura sat on the other end.

“You didn’t bring a bag?” Her brow creased. “But you’re staying until Sunday?”

“This wasn’t a planned trip. And besides, I have that drawer of clothes at your place anyway.” _I can’t tell her how this spontaneous visit came about, can I? There’s something different about her. What is it?_

“If it wasn’t planned, what made you want to fly to Boston? Not that I’m complaining. It’s great to see you.”

“I…I don’t really know. Can we talk about this over lunch or something? I figured I’d order some pizza and have it delivered upstairs and have the delivery guy say it was paid by me.”

A soft smile tugged at my friend’s lips. “That sounds lovely. But we can’t talk over that. How about dinner? I’m sure you’re dying for a home cooked meal.”

“You have no idea!”

Xxx

_It’s so good to see Jane but I can’t linger much like I did when we hugged. I can’t give anything away. And I hope I don’t get hives. She always knows when I’m lying._ “Order the pizza and by the time it arrives I should be done here.”

“Sounds good. Can I just hangout down here? Ironically, I kind of miss it.”

Chuckling, I sat at my desk. “Of course you can.” Jane made herself comfortable on the couch while she ordered the pizza. _I miss this._

It didn’t take long to finish my notes and the pizza to get here. We heard the autopsy doors swing open and Frankie call. “Maura! Maura! Do you know anything about…” Shock was clear as he entered my office.

“Hey Frankie.” Jane smiled from the couch. “What’s up?”

“You’re…here.” Frankie’s head tilted in confusion. “When did you?”

“About two hours ago. I dropped by to see Ma and came here. We’re coming for the pizza by the way. So don’t eat it all.” Jane wrapped her brother in the same strong embrace. “I missed you.” Although, the hug didn’t last as long as ours had.

“Missed you too. Nina will be glad to see you. Come on. Let’s eat.”

That night, everyone came over for dinner. We were all still shocked at Jane’s surprise visit. The room was filled with chatter about D.C. and what’s happened lately in Boston. Every so often, Jane’s gaze would linger in my direction with a smile. _Don’t read into it. She’s just really happy to see her best friend._ “So, I know you and that agent guy broke up. But you never gave us a reason.” Tommy’s question was simple enough but Jane recoiled at the thought.

“Uh, we were just too different. He’s a nice person, don’t get me wrong. But, we just didn’t click I guess.” _She’s lying._ I made a mental note to press about the topic later.

“We all know that’s code for: he’s not good in bed.”

“Tommy!” Angela’s eyes grew while everyone but Jane laughed. She looked mortified.

“I’m just joking. I’ve not seen my sister in months. I have to pick on her.”

“Yeah, sure you do.”

xxx

          Everyone left and it was just Maura and me on her couch with wine. “Just like old times.” I held my glass up to click it against hers. “Thank you for letting me stay.”

          “I’d be offended if you stayed anywhere else.” Sipping her wine, my friend relaxed crossing her ankles on the coffee table next to mine.

          _What’s this odd feeling in my chest? Maura and I have always sat close on the couch but something is different._ Glancing over, I couldn’t help but notice how pretty she looked tonight. _She’s so relaxed and adorable in the matching PJs._ “We didn’t work out because we were too different.”

          “What?”

          “Davies and me. He’s a nice guy but it just didn’t work out.” I swirled the remaining wine in my glass. “We’re still friends though.”

          “Friends are good.” Maura’s voice was quiet and longing.

          Finishing my glass, I set it on the table before turning towards her. “Is something wrong?” She sat there quietly. “And remember you get hives when you lie.”

          “What makes you think something is wrong?” She held onto her glass as if it was a lifeline.

          “You’ve been acting different. Not quirky and full of random trivia facts.” I paused, “Everyone has been. What’s going on?”

          “Things have changed. You and Vince left, I’m working on my book, Frankie is getting married…”

          “It’s not that. It’s like everyone knows something that I don’t.” Panic spread through my chest. “Nothing has happened with your brain injury, right? You’re not about to die or anything?”

          “No.” Turning towards me, Maura met my worried gaze.  “Nothing like that. I promise.”

          “Then what is it?”

Xxx

          Jane’s voice was barely audible. _She’s so worried. I have to tell her something._ “It’s nothing bad per say. It’s just complicated and things could be ruined.”

          “What could possibly be so complicated that it has you, Kent, Ma, Frankie, Nina, Vince, and Tommy freaked out? Maura, you can tell me.” Jane placed her hand on mine and squeezed gently.

          Looking down, I placed my free hand on hers. “I’m in love with someone…,” My voice trailed off.

          “Maura, that’s fantastic. Who is it?” When I didn’t answer, Jane pressed again. “Maura, who is it? Please tell me it’s not Tommy.”

          Laughing nervously, I looked into dark brown eyes. “No, it’s not Tommy.”

          Jane’s brow creased. “Then who is it?”

          “You.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Normally I don't update so quickly but I promised I would since tonight is the final episode. Chapter three is in the works but since the school semester is back in, I probably won't be able to update until the weekend. I hope you enjoy the story! The rating might change later on from T to M.

“You.” Maura’s voice was light but I could see a weight was lifted from her shoulders.

          “You’re in love with me?” Something tugged at my heart. _Joy? Why would I be happy about this? She’s not talking about the love between friends. The look in her eyes means love between lovers._  

          “Yes, Jane. I’m in love with you. I realized it once you left and I didn’t see you every day. I missed our routine of getting coffee before work, going on a jog, and nights like this. Everyone figured it out once I came back from Paris. I think they saw it before but never said anything.”

          “Well, that explains why you weren’t too thrilled when I started to date Agent Davies.” I chuckled remembering when Maura saw him shirtless. “Now I get why you acted the way you did when you saw him after we slept together.”

          “That’s not funny.” Maura tried not to laugh but failed.

          Becoming serious again, I took my friend’s hand. “Thank you for finally telling me.”

          “You’re not mad?”

          “Of course not. Why would I be mad?”

          “You just found out your best friend is in love with you.” She paused, “And it doesn’t seem like you feel the same way.” I wanted to say something but nothing would come out. “It’s okay Jane. As long as this doesn’t affect our friendship, I can handle you not feeling the same way.”

          “Maura…” _There’s so much I want to say but I don’t know where or how to start._

“Jane, don’t worry about-,” Before she could continue, I closed the gap between us. It was a gentle kiss but so much emotion was behind it. In that moment, something changed. The constant longing I felt was gone and I felt like I was home. The kiss continued a few moments before we both needed oxygen. “Jane?”

          I let my forehead rest against hers. “Yes, I think.” Leaning back, I met Maura’s confused gaze. “I don’t know. I’ve never been with a woman or even thought about a woman. But, that felt….good.”

          “I’ve never been either.”

          “I’m not abandoning you if that’s what you think. I didn’t tell Ma this but,” my voice trailed off.

          “But what?”

          “For the past week or so I’ve not been able to focus on anything. I wanted to come home. I let my class out early today and had every intention on driving home but I found myself at the airport instead.”

          “Why do you think that is?” Maura’s voice was light.

          “I don’t know. You’re the doctor here.”

          Laughing, Maura finished her wine. “Another bottle?”

          “Yeah, sure.” I watched as my friend walked back to the kitchen. _I’m happy. I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy before. I feel…whole. I think I understand every long song ever written. Oh geez._  

          Noticing my stare, Maura spoke. “What is it?”

          “I’m happy. And it’s not the wine.”

          “Really?” Popping the cork, Maura brought the bottle.

          “Yeah.” Taking my glass, I sipped the red liquid. “Can we…take things slow?”

          A questioning brow rose. “You want to give us a chance?” Smiling sheepishly, I nodded. “Alright. But, it’ll be hard you being in D.C. and me in Boston.”

          “I know. I’ve done the long distance thing. But, we talk normally on a daily basis so I think we’ll be okay.”

          “We’ll make it work out.” 

          I held my glass towards Maura. “Together?”

          With a smile, she tapped our glasses. “Together.”

Xxx

           The next morning, I woke to an arm draped over my hip. Looking back, I saw nothing but dark curls. _She’s still here. Maybe this can work._ Before long, my alarm sounded.

Groaning, Jane covered her head with a pillow. “It’s Saturday. Turn it off.” Laughing at the woman’s groggy voice, I did as she asked. Rubbing her eyes, the taller woman stretched. “Morning.”

          “Good morning. Did you sleep well?” Turning on my back, I got more comfortable.

          “I did. Your bed is so comfortable.” A sleepy smile graced the taller woman’s lips. “Sorry if I kept you in place all night. I like to snuggle.”

          I chuckled softly. “I remember. But yes, I slept well.”

          “Good.” Jane let her arm drape across my stomach. Kissing my shoulder, she continued. “This is nice.”

          “It is.” Tilting my head, I kissed her hair. “We can take this as slow as we see fit. I don’t want to jump right into bed and ruin everything.”

          “Well, we kinda did jump into bed but fully clothed.” She grinned at my smirk. “Same here. Can we keep this to ourselves for now?”

          “Sure.” _Those dimples will be the death of me._ “Angela should be here in about half an hour for coffee. We should get up.”

          Jane retrieved the paper as I made coffee. “So, do you work today?”

          “No. However, if a case comes up, Kent can take over. He’s quite good at what he does. He did a fantastic job while I was in Paris.”

          “That’s good to know.” We read the paper in silence until Angela arrived.

          “Morning girls.” She paused walking into the kitchen. “It’s good seeing my girls together again.” Her smile seemed to grow by the second.

          “Ma, what is it?” Jane’s brow creased.

          _She knows something is different. Angela always knows._ “I have an empty cup waiting for you.” Standing across from Jane, I became quite uncomfortable under her mother’s knowing gaze.

          “Thanks.” Angela examined us carefully. “How was your night?”   

          “Good.” We spoke in unison.

          The room was heavy with an awkward silence while Angela poured her coffee. “Can I just come out and ask?”

          “Ask what, Angela?” I sipped my coffee knowing what was coming.

          Turning, the older woman leaned against the counter watching us carefully. “The two of you are together, aren’t you?” Neither of us said a word. “I’m so happy for you!” Racing over, she hugged us tightly. “My girls are finally together.”

          “Angela, too tight. I can’t…breathe…” Air filled my lungs quickly when the woman’s grip loosened.  

          “I’m sorry. I can’t help it. I’ve been waiting nearly seven years for this to happen.”

          “Seven years? Ma, we just figured this out. What do you mean, “seven years”?”

          “A mother knows these things. I’ve known with all of your boyfriends, Frankie’s girlfriends, and even Tommy’s.”

          “Studies have shown that sometimes a mother’s intuition matches that of the greatest detectives.” Taking the seat next to Jane, I bumped shoulders gently. “She’s almost as good as you, Jane.”

          “There’s the quirky trivia facts that I’ve missed.” She paused realizing what she had said. “I actually missed those.”

          “When are you going to tell everyone? Maybe we can all get together at the Dirty Robber and we all celebrate? This isn’t something you can just text.”

          “Our phones would crash if we did that.” Jane could hardly keep her voice matter of fact.

          Pouring us each a second cup of coffee, I spoke. “Besides, from what Angela said, it seems everyone has known we had feelings for one another.”

          “We have. It was easier to see before Maura left for Paris then you Jane, but over the years, you two have fought but always made up. I think everything has just brought you closer together.” 

Xxx

          Ma set up the plans for getting everyone to the Dirty Robber that night while Maura and I spent time together. The more time I spent with her the more I didn’t want to go back to D.C. _My students needed me and Maura has a job here. And she works at Hope’s clinic. What have I gotten us into?_

          “Jane? Jane?” Maura’s worried tone finally cut through my thoughts. “Are you okay?”

          “Yeah, I’m good. Are you ready to tell everyone tonight?”

          My friend’s gaze was cautious. “I am. Are you? You’re fighting about something.”

          Before I could answer, my phone buzzed signaling a text. “It’s Ma. She says we need to head down there.” Pushing myself off the couch, I held out my hand. “Ready?”

          With a smile, Maura took my hand. “Ready.”

          Everyone cheered when we walked in the door. “Apparently someone beat us to the punch.” I glared playfully towards my mother. “You couldn’t let _us_ tell everyone?”

          “They guessed. I swear.” Ma served a round of drinks as we took a seat.

          Vince smiled. “I think I can speak for all of us when I say, I’m happy for you both.”

          “Ma’s right Janie. When she told us all to be here we guessed. We all knew it was going to happen eventually.” Frankie laughed when I through a napkin at him.

          “So, I guess this means you’re moving back?” Tommy popped a French fry into his mouth. The table became quiet. I wasn’t sure what I was going to do. My lease wasn’t up yet and we just got together. I couldn’t move in with her right now. Noticing my anxiety, he continued. “Too soon? I’m sorry guys. I don’t know how…uh…I’m going to shut up.”

          “That might be smart.” I could feel Maura watch me from the corner of her eye as the night went on. Vince tried to lighten the mood talking about him and Kiki have done since he retired.

          I jumped when I felt my phone ring. _It’s my landlord._ “I’ll be right back.” Maura watched as I went out the door. “Hey Steven, how can I help you?”

          “Jane, I have some bad news.”

          “What is it?” My stomach dropped.

          “I need the house back in three months. I know you have a year lease but I need you gone by the end of February. There will be no charge for breaking the lease. And I’ll help if you need anything.” A smile started to tug at my lips. “Jane? Are you still there?”

          “That’s fine.” _I think he’s thrown off that I’m happy._

          “R-really?”

          “Perfect actually. My semester ends in a few weeks so I should be out by Christmas. Will that be okay?”

          “Yeah that’s great. Again, I’m sorry.”

          “Don’t be.” We said our goodbyes and I walked back inside.

Xxx

          I watched as Jane slipped her phone back in her pocket and turned to walk back inside. “Is everything okay?” _She’s smiling like she did last night after I told her how I felt._

“Everything’s great.” Taking her seat, she tried hiding how happy she was. “Frankie, I need to ask a favor.”

          “What is it, Janie?” The younger man’s brow creased.

          “I need your help packing my place up.” Silence fell across the table while the question’s meaning truly sank in.

          “What?”

          Jane finally gave into the smile she tried to hide. “That was my landlord. He needs me out by February. I’m moving back to Boston.”

          “Are you serious?” Everyone was thrilled to hear the news.  

“Yeah,” turning her attention towards me, Jane’s smile grew. “I guess we don’t have to do the long distance thing after all.”

“You still have your job in D.C.” I felt familiar guards start to rise.

“Actually, I don’t think they like me too much. I’m not the type of teacher they want. Maybe once a year but not a whole semester. After December’s exams, I’m free to move back here. Not all the details are set up yet. I’ll figure all that out once I get back.”

“With Maura’s help I hope.” Frankie finished his beer. “Come on Jane. We all know she’s the planner between the two of you.”

“I can plan stuff.” Jane’s voice cracked like it does when she’s offended.

“Not like Maura can.”

          A few hours passed and we finally went home. I was exhausted but pleased to know things were going to work out between Jane and me. Hanging our coats, I chuckled when Jane fell into my couch. “That was fun.”

          “Come to D.C. with me.”

          “What?”

          Watching me from the couch, Jane repeated. “Come to D.C. with me. I’m serious. You said Kent could hold down the fort. And it’s only for a few weeks. Two and a half, three tops. That would give us enough time to pack my stuff and just be together without the constant interruption of my mother. I love the woman but she can be a little overwhelming sometimes.”

          “Jane, I don’t know what to say.” Taking a seat beside the excited woman, she took my hand.

          “Say yes. It gives us time to take things slow.”

          “Moving in together for three weeks is slow?” I couldn’t help my sarcasm.

          “See? Now you’re mocking me. I try to be open to this and you mock me.” Smirking, Jane tried desperately to sound serious. Only to crack when I laughed.

          “Of course I’ll come to D.C.” Wrapping my arms around Jane’s neck, I was surprised when she laced her fingers in my hair and kissed me again. Air hitched in my throat when her lips moved down my neck. “Jane…” My voice trailed off and I fisted my hand in silky curls at the base of Jane’s neck.

          Leaning back, dark eyes met mine. “Just under our clothes. Is that okay?”

          Smiling, it was my turn to capture Jane’s lips in a searing kiss. I don’t believe she thought I could ever be so bold as to let my hands run up her shirt without much hesitation. Moments later, we were just in our bras and lace underwear.

          “Maura,” Jane’s voice was a whisper as she peered down at me. “You’re beautiful.”

          “Thank you Jane.” Pulling her into a deep kiss, our hands began to explore one another. We were timid at first but soon became quite curious at what made the other squirm. I know Jane took notes of everything that drove me mad. Former detective or not, she always does that. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this was supposed to be two chapters but has evolved into four. Just a heads up, chapter four will up the rating to this fic to M. I hope you enjoy the fluff. Enjoy!

"Well, this is my home away from home." Pushing open the door, I allowed Maura entrance into the small one bedroom condominium.

Walking inside, the shorter woman looked around quietly. "This is, nice."

Laughing, I hung our coats. "Yeah, nice. My condo in Boston was a castle in comparison to this. But," wrapping my arms around Maura from behind, I let my chin rest on her shoulder. "It won't be my home for much longer. Until I can find a place in Boston, I can just stay at-,"

Quickly, my new girlfriend turned in my arms. "My place."

"What?"

"You can stay at my place. I have plenty room and," her voice trailed off.

"And what?" My voice was low. Searching green eyes, I waited for an answer.

"And," Maura paused looking downward.

"No. No. No. Don't do that." Smiling, I tilted the blonde's chin upward. "Don't be afraid to be honest with me."

"I don't want you to be anywhere but by my side. When you left it nearly destroyed me. That's why I went to Paris. I knew you leaving would affect me but I didn't realize how much." Tears glistened in her eyes.

"Maura," I wasn't sure what to say. Pulling the woman into a strong embrace, I just held the trembling woman. "I'm not going anywhere without you." I couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"What could you possibly be laughing at?" Leaning back, Maura's brow creased. "Jane?"

"You hate being touched let alone hugged. And in the past few days we've done much more than..." As the realization dawned on my friend, she began to laugh. "There's that beautiful smile I love."

"How can you do that?"

"Do what?" Before moving to the couch, I opened two beers.

"Make me laugh no matter what happens." Taking the beer, Maura took a swig. "Thank you."

"Welcome. I'm not sure. You do the same to me though. I'll give you the quick tour. Kitchen is there, bedroom and bathroom through there, and this is the living room."

"Yes, I'm glad you'll be coming home with me. We can move your clothes and other things to the guest room so you can have your own space."

"But I can stay in your room, right? I enjoy having a snuggle buddy." I could hardly keep a straight face. "C'mon Maura, you know you enjoy it."

All she did was shake her head. "Yes, of course you will stay in my room. I can clear out some of my closet and we can move a dresser in there as well."

"It sounds to me like you've got me all moved in." Wrapping an arm around the blonde's shoulders, I pulled her close. "Thank you."

"I'm the planner between us, am I not?"

Laughing, I kissed Maura's temple. "That you are."

Xxx

Groaning, I reached for my alarm as it sounded. "I don't wanna go to work." Covering my head with a pillow, I listened to Maura's soft laugh. "Stop laughing at me. You get to sleep in."

"I do, but I was hoping you would give me the okay to start packing some of your things."

Sitting up, I stretched. "Sure. I don't have much though. I mean, I wear the same kind of stuff for this job as B.P.D. so you can pack everything else." Leaning against the headboard, I smiled down at the blonde. "This is really happening, right?"

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question? I'm the one who was terrified of telling you the truth."

"I guess, but either way…,"

"Yes is the answer." Taking my hand, Maura laced our fingers together. "I love you, Jane. Now, get in the shower and go to work. I'll bring you lunch around noon."

"Sounds great but there's not much to cook with here."

"Of course there isn't."

Xxx

Lunchtime came and I finally got on the F.B.I. campus. Thankfully, Jane told the security guard to be expecting me. She told me where her class was and I waited outside. There were just a few students left in the classroom. "Miss. Rizzoli?"

"Chad, I told you, Miss. Rizzoli is my mother." She chuckled softly at what I expected was the boy's expression. "What is it?"

"Sorry ma'," the boy's voice trailed off. "Uh…can I ask you something?"

"Sure, take a seat. What's on your mind?" _Jane sounds so caring._

"Are you leaving at the end of this semester? There's a roomer going around."

"Yes I'm leaving. I filled out the paperwork this morning."

"Why? You're so cool. And you're the only relatable teacher here."

"Because I'm moving back home. But I'll still come once a year to do a seminar."

"Did you make up with your girlfriend or something?" I could only imagine Jane's face.

"I…we were never together but we are now." She paused, "Wait, what makes you think I'm gay?"

"Because you and Agent Davies never seemed like a real couple. He liked you but it wasn't reciprocated. Either way, I'm glad you're happy. You've looked miserable the past few weeks. But I figured something had happened because Johnny said you were in a great mood this morning."

"Yeah, I'm really happy. If I'm not mistaken, she's standing outside as we speak."

"And how exactly did you know I was here?" Walking inside, I smiled at the former detective.

"Your heels." Jane's smile grew when she saw the food containers in my hands. "Maura his is Chad. Chad, this is my girlfriend, Maura." Hugging me quickly, she continued. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you as well. I had to go to the store before I could cook anything. Your fridge was bare. How do you live like this?"

"She eats the crap they serve here once or twice a day." Chad smirked.

"Well, that's ending now. I stocked your fridge for the next few weeks. It's a pleasure to meet you Chad."

"You as well. Have a good lunch. I gotta run." With that, the teen was out the door.

"He seems nice."

"He is. What did you bring us? And please don't say something that I can't pronounce."

I couldn't help but laugh. "No, Jane. You can pronounce it I'm certain. I just made fettucine alfredo ." The taller woman barley let me set the container on the desk before she started eating. "Nothing has changed, I see."

"This is excellent!" Shaking my head, I unfolded a napkin and placed it on my lap. "Stop judging me. I've not had this in over three months."

"Slow down. I don't want you to choke."

Mischief twinkled in Jane's dark eyes as she swallowed. "If I choke, you'd have to give me mouth to mouth…"

"Jane!"

Laughter erupted from the taller woman. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help it."

"Sure you couldn't." I paused, "But if you want mouth to mouth, all you had to do was ask." My voice dipped into a sultry tone that caused a deep blush to form on the former detective's cheeks. "Two can play at that game, _Miss._ Rizzoli."

Groaning, Jane rolled her eyes. "Don't start. Please, don't start."

Xxx

It was nice knowing I wouldn't be going home to an empty condo. Walking up to the door, I heard classical music playing. _She always loved Beethoven._ Opening the door, I was shocked to see boxes lined up against the wall. "Wow."

"Good, you're home just in time. Dinner should be on the table in about five minutes."

"Uh…" Closing the door, I just stood in slight disbelief. _She's packed almost everything up in a day, went to the grocery store, and cooked two meals. I knew she was incredible but not Wonder Woman._ "You did all of this while I was at school? It's only seven."

"Packing doesn't take nearly as long as an autopsy so it didn't take long. Of course, all the essentials we will need are still out and can be packed later. How was work?"

"Good." Making my way to the kitchen, I circled Maura from behind and kissed her shoulder. "I missed you."

"It's only been six hours." There was a smile in her voice. "But I missed you too." Turning her head, the shorter woman kissed my cheek. "Go change and I'll serve the food."

Entering the bedroom, I rummaged through my drawer. "I may not want you to go back to work once we move back to Boston."

Chuckling, Maura called from the kitchen. "Like you, I'd get bored doing the same thing every day. What will you do once you come back?"

Pulling a t-shirt over my head, I took a seat at the small table. "I'm not sure. Maybe consult at the station? I can't rejoin the force because Ma would have a heart attack."

"Yes, Angela wouldn't approve. Maybe you could help me with my book. The publisher said the characters needed to be rounder and you know people better than I do."

"Living people anyway. But, I think that'd be fun. As long as you do the writing."

"Of course." She paused, "Written by Maura Isles and edited by Jane Rizzoli. Has a nice ring to it."

"You know one thing I really miss from working at B.P.D.?" Maura's brow rose. "How every day, we would be together and our phones ring at the same time. I'd say: Rizzoli and you'd say: Isles. It's cheesy I know."

A smile tugged at the blonde's lips as she took a seat. "I miss that too. Tell me about your day."

"Nothing much to say really. Although, please help me grade papers. Twenty ten page papers will take me forever to grade. I have a rubric and everything so it won't be too difficult."

"We'll start after dinner."

XXX

With each day, Jane and I became closer. It was our last night in D.C. and I couldn't be happier. We hadn't had intercourse yet but Jane had made me fly into a euphoric chaos. I knew, intellectually, that a good massage could cause arousal but I had never felt it. Turns out, Jane was just as aroused at my soft moans and touching me as I was. It didn't take her long to join me in the euphoric haze she put me in.

"What are you smiling at?" Watching me from the bathroom door, Jane dried her hair with a towel.

"Just remembering last night." _Her pupils just dilated and her eyes are darkening._

A light blush crept up the older woman's neck. "R-right." Moving towards her dresser quickly, Jane gathered her nightclothes. Seeing my best friend in a short towel caused heat to spread through me. I knew what was under the thin fabric and I wanted that under my lips.

"You're doing it again." Peering back at me, Jane smirked playfully.

"You'll excuse me for being attracted to my girlfriend." Joy filled my chest at the term I had longed to be called for years. _I love the sound of it. More so when Jane introduces me as her girlfriend. She's proud to call me hers. And I'm the same way._

"And to think we pretended to be a couple to dodge a few men." Pausing, Jane sat on the edge of the bed. "Maybe somewhere in the back of our minds we knew we'd end up together and that was just…." Her brow knitted. "That thought go away from me."

"Yes, I see that." Cupping her cheek, I guided the taller woman into a gentle but passionate kiss.

"You have me tongue tied, Dr. Isles." With a wink, Jane disappeared into the small bathroom to finish her nightly routine.

Xxx

Pulling up to my house, I noticed something was different. "You have the same feeling don't you?" Jane kept her voice down. "Ma has something planned."

"I suppose your intuition has rubbed off on me over the past few years."

"Mhm." Walking towards the door cautiously, I unlocked the door. When I flipped on the lights, everyone welcomed us home.

"Hello everyone. What are you doing here?" Jane followed and dropped our bags in the foyer.

"We wanted to welcome the two of you home. All of Jane's boxes are in the guest room, per request." Angela hugged us both as the rest of the family greeted us.

"Thanks Ma. We really appreciate that."

"You're welcome Janie. Tommy and Frankie did all the heavy lifting."

"You mean this runt lifted a heavy box?" Wrapping an arm around her brother's neck, Jane gave him a noogy.

"Hey, hey, I've been working out. Starting to get some guns."

Rolling her eyes, Jane laughed. "Yeah, okay. No matter what you do, I'll still have the best arms in the family." Flexing a bicep, the taller woman continued. "What do you think, Maura?"

"Oh come on! That's not fair! She biased!" The room erupted in laughter at Tommy's dismay.

_It's so good to be back home and Jane here with me and her family._ "Yes, I must agree. Jane does have the best arms out of you." Tommy and Frankie both disagreed.


	4. Chapter 4

 Climbing into bed, I wrapped my arms around Maura. “Tonight was great. Everyone’s so happy for us.” Tilting my head, I kissed the blonde’s shoulder.

“They are.” Closing her book, Maura snuggled into my embrace. “There are no words to express how happy I am. Three weeks ago, when I told you how I felt, I was beyond terrified of losing you. Now look at us. We’re together and happy.”

“Mhm. I’m glad you told me. To be honest, everything clicked when you told me and it solidified after I kissed you that night.”

“I was surprised you did that.”

A shiver ran up my spine as Maura traced lazy designs on my side. “Why is that?”

“It just did. I always thought that I would have to make the first move.”

“You did. You told me how you felt. Me not being as good with words, made the first physical move.”

“You have always acted better than explaining.”

Leaning back, I frowned. “I’m not sure how to take that.”

Chuckling, Maura kissed me. “It’s a compliment.”

“Yeah, okay.” My hand roamed the shorter woman’s body and found its way into her hair. Holding her in place, I deepened a kiss.

Breaking apart, Maura kept her voice light but serious. “Are you sure you’re ready, Jane?”

“I am.” Rolling the blonde to lay on her back, I hovered a moment. “I’m surer of this than anything I’ve ever done. Are you?”

“Yes.” Dipping my head, I captured the smaller woman’s lips with mine. Each of her moans caused a fire to start in the pit of my stomach. I couldn’t wait to have our skin together with no barriers separating us. Maura tightened her grip in my hair as I nipped down her neck. “Jane…” Her voice was breathless as I kissed downward and across her collarbones.

 _I’ve never done this before but I know what I like. And her trembling tells me I’m on the right track._ Kissing my way down my lover’s abdomen, I pulled her lace underwear down her long legs. Maura stiffened causing me to meet her gaze. “Everything okay?”

Biting her lip, Maura finally spoke. “I’m just….”

I’m not sure how I knew what she wanted to say but I did. Leaning back on my knees, I reached behind to undo my bra. Green eyes darkened as the straps slid down my arms. “Better?” All Maura could do was nod. Moving back up, I kissed her softly hoping to ease any anxiety the woman had.

“Thank you, Jane.” Soft hands roamed my back as I unlocked Maura’s bra. The air hitched in my throat seeing my best friend fully nude before me. “What?” Worry washed over her again.

“You’re…absolutely gorgeous.”

A soft blush crept up the medical examiner’s neck. “Really?”

“Really.” Claiming her lips once more, all anxiety and worry evaporated from the room. We were in a safe place. Free of judgment. It was only the two of us in a queen-sized bed finally making love.

Xxx

 _I’ve never had a lover look at me the way Jane does; especially now. Such love and tenderness shined in them when she looks at me. Why did I wait so long to make my feelings known? All that matters is that we’re here together in this moment._ “Jane…” My voice was breathless as the brunette spread hot, open mouthed kisses every few inches along my abdomen. When she hesitated at the conjunction of my legs, I leaned up on my elbows. “Jane?” She never moved. “You don’t have to do that. There are other ways.”

“I know.” Her voice was huskier than usual. It was deep with lust and need. “I’ve just never felt this way before. I smelt your arousal and a primal need paralyzed me.” Meeting my gaze, there was worry in my lover’s dark eyes. “Is that normal?”

 _I can barely breathe when she looks at me like that._ “It can be, yes.”

“What does that mean?” A nervous laugh escaped Jane’s throat. “It actually scared me.”

Sitting up, I cupped the woman’s face in my hands. “It’s perfectly normal, Jane.”

Narrowing her eyes, she smirked. “Hives.”

Chuckling, I kissed Jane softly to draw her to lie on top of me again. With each kiss, Jane’s anxiety lessoned. “I love you Jane and I trust you.” Those eight words lit a fire in the former detective. There was no more hesitation when it came to any touch, kiss, nip, or lick she did. “Jane,” I throaty moan escaped my lips when I felt her hot tongue between my thighs. “Oh God…. Jane…” Feeling my lover’s tongue slide inside me was pure bliss. A low moan vibrated from Jane causing me to go over the edge. Chanting Jane’s name, along with a few colorful words, I finally collapsed against the sheets.

Chuckling, Jane smiled as she kissed her way back up my body. “Did the great Doctor Maura Isles just use the ultimate F word multiple times?”

“Shut up, Jane.” A deep blush burnt my face. Sadly, I couldn’t keep from smiling.

“You loved it.” While Jane was distracted, I flipped us so she was on her back. “Maura?”

“I’m bolder than you think, Detective.” I smiled down at the brunette who had just shivered beneath me.  

“Yeah, I’m beginning to notice that.” Jane’s skin jumped when I grazed my nails down her ribcage. “Maura,” her voice trailed off. Slowly, Jane’s breathing increased.

“Yes Detective?” A shiver coursed through the taller woman as my voice dipped back into a seductive purr.

“That drives me crazy, you know that, right?”

“Oh yes.” Leaning down, I kissed my lover deeply. A gasp of air hitched in Jane’s throat when I started a slow grind against her.

Xxx

 _Maura is going to kill me. Every fiber of my body is on fire._ I whimpered when she leaned down and nibbled my earlobe. That alone nearly caused me to come undone. “Maura…” I panicked when all movement stopped and I felt the bed shift.

“Don’t worry. I’m not going anywhere.”

I watched as the blonde moved down the bed. “Put your knees over my shoulders.” I did as she asked and nearly died when Maura blew against my heated center. “I won’t tease you much, I promise. I just want to build you up so you’ll know how I felt.”

All I could do was nod because a second later I felt the Doctor’s skillful tongue making its way between my swollen core. When my hips bucked, Maura’s grip tightened. She was determined to keep me in place. Fisting my hands in the sheets, my back arched off the bed. “Please Maura…”

Xxx

Once everything settled down, I helped Maura make the characters in her book rounder. When she had a final edit, she resubmitted it. Hopefully, we’ll get good news in six to eight weeks.

Everyone could see that I was getting bored not having a job so I rejoined B.P.D. My mother was not happy but she knew it was the best thing for me. It was all I really knew. I promised I would take the lieutenant’s exam since Vince was no longer there. No one really cared for the temp sergeant. He didn’t like Boston anyway. Of course my lovely girlfriend drilled me on the information day and night so I could pass with flying colors.

          “Come on Jane, you know this information.” Maura stood in the kitchen while I sat on a barstool. _I know she’s trying to help but good grief. This is why I went straight into the force. I hated school._ Groaning, I pinched the bridge of my nose. “Why don’t we make this interesting? For every question you get right, I’ll take off a piece of clothing. How does that sound?”

          I stared blankly at the shorter woman. “Really?” All she did was nod. “Uh…okay then. Shoot.”

          “But…”                                                            

          “Here we go.” I smirked.

          “For every question you get wrong, I put an article of clothing back on and you take one off.” I was about to protest when Maura continued. “It gives you more incentive to get the questions correct.”

          “Fine. Ask away, Doctor Isles.” As Maura flipped through the pages, my mind raced. _Okay, she’s wearing shoes, socks, pants, a shirt, and underwear. I just need to get eight questions right and then we’ll hopefully take a break to do some extracurricular activities._

          “Stop undressing me, Jane.” I could hear the smirk in her voice.

          “You started it.”

          “Okay. When evidence is obtained by the police in violation of a person's constitutional rights, that evidence may be inadmissible in any subsequent criminal trial against that person for which the evidence was a key component. This is known as…”

          I sat there combing through all the information I had read. “Uhm…the exclusionary rule?”

          “Correct.” Stepping out of one shoe, Maura leaned against the counter. “Next question. Which constitutional amendments contain the due process clause?”

          “Why can’t it be multiple choice? The fourteenth and…” _I gotta get this woman out of her clothes. Damn it what was that other one?_

          “There’s a second one. Care to guess?”

          Shrugging in defeat, I answered. “No.”

          “Fourteenth and fifth amendments.” I groaned watching Maura put her shoe back on.

          “Your shirt, Detective.” A mischievous smile tugged at the woman’s lips.

          _She knows that turns me on when she calls me that. So not fair._ “Why don’t I get to choose?”

          “I can always have your mother help you study…”

          “Fine.” Taking off my shirt, I placed it on the counter. A seductive grin spread across the blonde’s features. _She’s such a tease. I love it._

          Half an hour passed and I sat there in nothing but my underwear while Maura still had her pants and bra on. “I kinda feel like a failure.”

          “You’re not a failure, Jane. You just need to study.” Buttoning her shirt, Maura continued. “Why don’t we stop for today? It’s nearly dinner time anyway.”

          “Thanks for helping me.” Pulling a shirt over my head, the blonde tilted my chin to kiss me. Not being able to help myself, I wrapped my arms around Maura and deepened the kiss. Turning us, I trapped her between the counter and myself. As I kissed down her neck, my hands stayed firmly on her hips. “Maybe,” kiss. “We can,” kiss. “Have desert first?” Nibbling her earlobe caused a throaty moan to escape the beautiful woman. 

          Maura bit back a moan as her hands made their way under my shirt. “What did you have in mind?” Before I could continue my venture under the woman’s shirt, the back door opened. Quickly, I stepped away from my aroused girlfriend and tried to calm myself. “H-hello Angela.”

          “Hey Ma.” _Worst. Timing. Ever._

          Looking between us, my mother’s eyes narrowed. “Were the two of you _studying_? I didn’t mean to interrupt.” A soft blush crept up our necks. We had been caught, again. “Anyway, I came to help with dinner. It’s my turn to cook.”

          “Right. I had forgotten.” Maura tried keeping her voice even but as my mother turned her back, I crept up behind the blonde and nipped her neck causing her to shudder. I knew payback would be torture but I couldn’t resist.

xxx

          It was a week before Christmas and I was _finally_ done with all the shopping. Well, all except for one thing. I told Kent to keep Maura busy and in the station as long as possible. Walking into Hope’s clinic, I asked the volunteer if she was free. Luckily, she was. “Jane, how are you?”

          “I’m good. How is everything? Maura’s told me a little but she wants to keep everything confidential.”

          “Things are wonderful. Everyone who sees Maura loves her.” The older woman became skeptical. “But I know that’s not the reason you came.”

          “You’re right. I came here to ask for your blessing to ask Maura to marry me. We’ve known each other for seven years and I know she’s the person I want to be with.”

          Hope was shocked and stayed silent for what felt like forever. Finally, a soft smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. The smile reminded me of Maura. “Of course I give you my blessing, Jane. I’m so happy for the two of you.”

          Exhaling, I smiled. “Thank you. Maura throws a Christmas party every year. I’d love if you could come and see me ask her. I can text you right before I give her the final gift.”

          “That would be wonderful. Have you picked out a ring yet?”

          “Yeah. There’s one that’s always been special to me. I’ve worn it every day for the past seven years. I found it the day Maura and I met actually. It’s cheesy but I think of it as a good luck type thing since I found it right after I met her.”

          “That sounds lovely. She knows it’s important to you.”

          I’m having it resized. It should be ready by tomorrow thankfully.”

          Before Hope could say more, a volunteer called for her. “I need to go. I’ll see you next week.”

          “See you then.” 

xxx

Jane and I had been together for nearly two months now. I don’t believe I could be any happier. Each year, I would host a Christmas party in the afternoon so everyone could have their own celebration with family first. Thankfully, Angela helped me cook a marvelous dinner for us. Throughout the day, Jane had been acting a little strange. _She’s up to something. From the looks of it, she hasn’t even told Angela what it was about._

          Time for presents came and each of us opened our gifts. The Rizzoli family all pitched in and got me the newest fencing gear. Of course, I would keep the hilt I ordered for Jane’s sake. Vince and Kiki had a lovely paining done of all of us. Frankie and Nina restocked my wine wrack. “I believe that’s everything. Thank you all.”

          “Not everything.” Jane smiled. As if on que, the doorbell sounded and the brunette jumped up to answer. “Hey, glad you could make it.”

          “I wouldn’t miss it.” Walking in, Hope had an energy around her that I’ve never felt before. Joy radiated from her.  

          “What are you doing here?” I regarded my mother as we did to greet one another. A simple side hug that we finally got accustomed to.

          “Jane invited me. Did she not tell you?” Worry was clear in my mother’s tone.

          “No, she hasn’t.” Narrowing my eyes towards the taller woman, I continued. “What are you up to?”

          “Let’s move this into the living room. There’s one more gift I haven’t given you. I’ll be right back.” I watched as Jane disappeared into her bedroom only to return a moment later. “Take a seat.” I did as she asked. “I wanted to wait until everything else was done before I gave you this.”

          “What is it?” Holding the medium sized box, I carefully unwrapped the dark red wrapping paper. Inside was a smaller golden wrapped box. “Really Jane?” All she did was grin. Inside that box, was a much smaller black velvet jewelry box. My heart started to pound wondering what could be inside. Opening it, my eyes fell on a sterling silver ring. It was the one Jane has worn every day since we first met.

          “Maura Isles,” kneeling on one knee, Jane continued. “Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife? I know we’ve not been together long but we’ve known each other for seven years and I know you’re the one I want to be with for the rest of my life.”  The room was silent; everyone waiting for my answer.

          Tears glistened in my eyes. “Yes.” The room erupted with applause as Jane joined me on the couch.

xxx

          Joy filled my chest. I didn’t think I could be any happier until this moment. “Yes?”

A brilliant smile graced the shorter woman’s lips. “Yes.”

“I love you, Maura Isles.” Unable to control myself, I laced a hand in silky blonde hair as I kissed my fiancée.

          “Okay. Okay. Come on guys.” Frankie laughed. “Get a room.”

          Ignoring my brother, I kissed Maura once more. “That’s why I’ve been acting so weird lately. I had to get the ring sized, ask your mother for her blessing, and keep everything from Ma.”

          “Hey!”

          “Come on Ma. You know if I told you, it would’ve gotten back to Maura.” Mom scoffed but smiled again.

          “I’m so glad I could be here. Thank you Jane for inviting me to see this.”

          Turning towards Hope, I gave a simple nod. “You and Maura have come a long way. I wanted you to be here when I popped the question. “Returning my attention towards my new fiancée, “And before you say it, yes there will be no jerseys or anything like that at our wedding.”

 


End file.
